


【法西】一步之遥

by xanthus_asaka



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanthus_asaka/pseuds/xanthus_asaka
Summary: 人生高光之作，不多说了。能存活过lof自我阉割的神奇同人文。（）
Relationships: France/Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	【法西】一步之遥

**Author's Note:**

> “生命的部分微不足道   
> 因诗人会如诸神重生。“   
>  ——路易斯•赛尔努达

弗朗西斯喜欢跳探戈舞。   
在他年少的时候，也曾彻夜流连于拉丁区街头巷尾的小店；凡是午夜里响起吉他琴声的酒馆儿，几乎都留下过他旋转的形体和昏暗中雷动的掌声。   
后来他的金发里掺了银丝，脱去学生时代前卫的衣服，开始混迹于里兹饭店和花神咖啡馆的茶座。但偶尔还是有人看见一个孩子般的身影彳亍在巴黎的深夜，两片衣襟上沉眠着葡萄酒的香气；酒液芳香而尖锐的味道撩人于徐尺之外，法国男人端正的、蓄了胡须的脸上却没有一丝醉意。据他的崇拜者回忆，那跌跌撞撞的脚步，仿佛还未从黑白琴键上醒来似的，踩着舞者的节奏和幅度。在他身后，爱伦坡和司汤达曾经的居所也只是陪衬而已。   
哎呀呀，——七十年代的一个毫无特色的清晨，有人突然又说起了这件事：我一直记得他的身影，在其他人连鸡蛋和牛肉也买不起的日子里西装华服，挥霍如大仲马笔下的埃德蒙伯爵；他的步伐和那专注的神情真是让阿波罗神都为之嫉妒。可惜物资不再需要配给、舞会逐渐多起来的年月，他却也步入人生的第五个十年，探戈这种高强度的社交方式已经不再适合他。从此，我们就再也看不见弗朗西斯•波诺弗瓦先生跳舞的身影了。   
从此，再也看不见了。其实一个伯爵的小儿子会在大庭广众下跳这种舞，而且技巧如此精湛，还真是让人称奇的一件事啊。   
住在附近的孩子们多少对弗朗西斯有点好奇。于是这天早上，一九七八年六月二十日，弗朗西斯•波诺弗瓦穿着长风衣和便鞋、跳上了一辆出租车的消息立刻就被报告给了家里的大人们。   
随后的一刻钟里，早餐之后的闲谈时间，不知道哪个地道的巴黎人对这一切做出了回忆。“他没写过诗，也不画画，却活得像个艺术家。”叙述者言道。围拢在他身边的人有的咂咂嘴，有的鼓起了掌。   
“他出门了，准是又到那个令他魂牵梦绕的国家去了。”听众里有人说。旁人又都点头称是。 

几天后，西班牙境内。   
公路在一望无际的绿色平原中画下一条灰色的刻度。拉曼却地区的田野仿佛一块无垠的表盘，山脉是巨大的指针，村庄星罗棋布如钟摆两旁的数字。   
只不过站在地上的人们不可能有这样的视角，每到一地，首先映入旅行者眼帘的，是那些“每条手臂都有十菜瓜长”的独眼巨人。它们挥舞着巨大的叶片，古老的帆布微微泛白，如同一朵朵旋转的柠檬花。   
老式的雪铁龙汽车里播放着《一步之遥》的钢琴曲。在过去的一个小时里，他们已经领略过艾迪特•皮雅芙和玛琳•黛德丽了。弗朗西斯不安地端坐在副驾驶座上，身旁同行人如此贴心的热情或多或少让他有些紧张，但另一方面，他确实因为再次听到这些完美的歌曲而惊喜万分。   
他犹豫着，是否应该向这个初次见面的西班牙青年说话。   
弗朗西斯受不了飞机和邮轮，那男孩是从马德里来，开车到毕尔巴鄂的火车站迎接他的。此前他们只写过信，通过一次简短的电话。年轻人的相貌与昔年弗朗西斯最亲密的朋友几乎一模一样，法国老人不知道他对四十年前的古董流行音乐的了解也可以和他那个时代的人媲美。显然，这些歌曲是特意为他而来的；弗朗西斯听出它们是经过挑选，分别刻录在同一张光盘上的。   
最后他迟疑地发表了一通致谢般的演说，谢谢你来迎接我，你挑选的这些音乐十分美妙，诸如此类。法国人试图表现得高贵得体，但是他失败了。   
“这不算什么大事。”年轻人眯着眼睛回答。

除了名叫安东尼奥•费尔南德斯以外，弗朗西斯对他一无所知。但安东尼奥有一双浅得透明的绿眼睛，即使脸面上故作严肃，也能让人清楚地感受到他的双眸蕴满笑意。“我从外公的日记里读到了这些音乐——我想，几首年轻时代的歌曲，您大概不会介意吧？”   
“它们让我受宠若惊。”弗朗西斯微笑着。他的微笑里有一种一般老人所不能具备的美雅，那是阅历和修养带来的。

他看出年轻人喜欢这笑容，就像他喜欢别人绿色的眼睛、喜欢诗歌、喜欢这原野的国家一样。   
他终于不再紧张。 

一九三零年之前，人们说波诺弗瓦家的次子是个怪人。以他父亲的地位和名声，不去结识可可•香奈儿这样的名人，却对比利牛斯山那边的一个贫穷国家情有独钟。那时街市上有些无端的臆测——诸如这是因为他母亲有一半加泰罗尼亚血统之流——但只有弗朗西斯自己知道，他对西班牙的向往，从初读《红堡记》的少年时代就开始了。他向往那种粗野、狂烈和哀伤，正如他喜欢探戈的舞步，兜兜转转，缠绵悱恻，却终究以一步之遥而不能……西班牙比阿根廷更适合探戈舞，他想，正如弗拉明戈离死亡比离芭蕾舞更近。   
到西班牙去。这个念头和随之而来的哀伤像风一样，在他彼时的头脑里呼啸而来，弥漫不散。   
他对那片土地简直着了魔，这倒是真的。一九三一年，巴黎大学的学业一结束，他就跳上了驶往马赛的火车。他晕船，但还是坚持着在地图上画下一道歪斜的蓝线，登上瓦伦西亚的陆地。   
来的时候他手里捏着一张报纸，上面登有一个西班牙诗人发表在巴黎的短诗。一到马德里我就要结识这个不知名的诗人。弗朗西斯暗自下定决心。   
他没有能够一同旅行的朋友或者情人，法国人自诩为在寻找这样一个旅伴，一个有着“西班牙”质地的人，他——也许是她——的灵魂里住着这个包罗万象的国度，马德里的灰色，巴塞罗那的红与黄，瓦伦西亚的绛紫，直布罗陀的幽蓝；西哥特的苍凉，王朝的兴衰更迭，共和国的理想主义，教徒的温柔和无政府主义者的冷峻。这个人，应当像报纸上那首诗吟诵的一样，“是联通阿尔罕布拉宫和凡尔赛宫的一座桥梁”；还应当比他更擅长拉丁舞，至于能够演绎出雨果在《巴黎圣母院》里谈到的“艺术的死亡”的地步。

……可惜目前为止，他唯一的目标，出现在绿色墨水印成的短小行距中间。   
或许以赛亚的启示真的存在，而且在诗人身上副作用格外明显？   
弗朗西斯人生前二十五年积攒下的所有巧合，在在马德里深夜的某场舞会上一并发生了。正当时兴的探戈音乐响起、他松开一位美丽舞伴的双手，打算退出舞池时，一个年轻人撞到了他的脊背。那页报纸从他前胸衣袋里掉出来。他眼前那一头乱蓬蓬的鬈发和考究的褐色西装立刻敏捷地旋过身子，弯腰替他捡起纸片。昏黄的灯光落在他们身上。   
“您喜欢这首诗吗？”那人只礼貌地瞟了一眼，便问。   
随即，一双浅褐色的男人的手，一只小巧精致、极其干净的学生般的手，恭敬地把这页印刷品递还给他。   
他曾以为能写出这样词句的只有那些浑身油彩味儿的先锋派作者，这位大意的舞者却是个颇有绅士风度的小伙子。或许是西班牙人天生皮肤细腻，男人淡棕色的脸颊上光滑得没有一粒雀斑；一双明亮的绿眼睛，又像从城市中来，又像要往乡野中去。那瞳仁的颜色，是高楼间淡青天光和南方村镇里橄榄树枝芽的混合物——诗人看起来曾经经历一切，却又充满着刚遇见整个世界的激情。   
他开口，嗓音沙哑地请教对方的姓名。但其实早在诗人回答之前，弗朗西斯就隐约猜到了答案。   
西班牙人眯起他宝石般的双眼答道，我姓卡里埃多，费尔南德斯•卡里埃多。一个不算成功的作家。写了一首被人藏在西服上装口袋里的诗的作家。   
一九三一年六月。在那个夏天，紧身裤和长风衣刚刚流行起来。在巴黎，达利和毕加索的到来引起了一阵风潮；在马德里，来自智利的外交官和卡斯蒂利亚的牧羊人正偷偷崭露头角。至于这位诗人，这位刚刚出版了第一册诗集，又是第一次在他人生中被邀请参加的晚会上遇见了一位“高贵”的法国先生的诗人，他后来成为了安东尼奥的外祖父。 

命运可以有多么弄人？很难说弗朗西斯在第一眼看见诗人卡里埃多的时候没有意识到他们将成为最好的朋友，但某种隐忧无疑已经开始发酵了。   
第二次世界大战开始的前夕，他回到巴黎，向所有人宣布，自己生命中属于生命的那一部分已经逝去。 

流光。灰色砖石的建筑。蓝天和柏油马路。   
咖啡馆外彩色的遮阳篷。阳台上的鲜花和玻璃里它们娇艳的倒影顺着风拂动，投射在弗朗西斯眼中，仿佛空气里有某种力量扼住了他的喉咙。   
年逾古稀的高卢人住进了马德里最好的酒店。现在，他正沐浴在阳光中，和一群年轻人一起坐在丰收女神广场边的其中一个咖啡馆外。画着广告的遮阳篷的褶边像某种头饰一样悬在他耳朵上方。   
安东尼奥望着他。男孩的眼睛在阳光下变成了墨绿色。还有几个和法国人有过一面之缘的老人，也被这孩子叫来了，弗朗西斯微笑着坐在他们中间，断断续续地回忆起往事。那群人大都是艺术家。只有他一个商人。   
弗朗西斯的西班牙语说得很好。他笃信那是天赋。弗朗西斯说：人应该有两种语言。一种母语，一种死去时说的语言。流浪之语。   
“我年轻的时候来这里找华盛顿•伊尔文的幽灵，”他举着小酒杯向他们开玩笑：“现在，我来这里寻找幽灵死亡时的印痕。”   
“西班牙可没有那么多幽灵。”安东尼奥若有所思地插嘴道。午后的市政厅大街很安静，舒适的雕花藤椅有些不够，安东尼奥被挤到了一个肩膀落满阳光的座位上：“我们不比那些其他的国家——尤其是在我们省。在可怜的安达卢西亚。即使对于幽灵而言，内华达山脉和瓜达维基河也太荒芜了。   
“这小子满嘴胡话。”一位说西班牙语有南方口音的先生说。他宠溺地伸手拍了拍男孩罩在灰色外套下的肩膀：“他今年才高中毕业呢，弗朗西斯先生。请别理他，他对生死一无所知。”   
“我倒是觉得他说的话很有道理。”弗朗西斯很有礼貌地晃了晃手指，“你说说看，为什么生者和死者不能相连？”   
“生而胆怯懦弱，生死又有何意义？”安东尼奥反诘道，“在我父母长大成人的马拉加海岸，在马德里，在诗歌诞生的瓜达尔基维尔河岸……胆小鬼是不敢与死神并肩走在一起的，他们卑微的追随着神灵，相信死亡就是使声音沉寂的力量。但是真正的死者早已复活，他们只是不知道而已。”   
弗朗西斯放下酒杯看他，他看着他，他看着他的绿眼睛，他通过那孩子般的脸庞呼吸着空气。正如很多年以前，他通过诗人的脸庞呼吸艺术。   
“可是那些小丑以外一定还有别人。还有能够感受到逝者心灵的心灵。”   
“没有了，先生，没有了。离你一步之遥的地方，您所想念的人已经化作空气，化作建筑，永远的立在那里了。生者永远找不到他们。” 

他想起一九三八年的午后他和卡里埃多一起坐在这里。满是废墟的马德里。他们在苏联人聚集的酒店外共饮一壶保温瓶里的咖啡。   
“等战争结束了，弗朗西斯，我们就去格兰大道一醉方休，或者去门罗马球场待一整个下午。”卡里埃多已经二十八岁了。岁月开始在他脸上留下痕迹，他笑着，眼睛底下有了深深的浮肿和细小的褶皱。他的眼睛埋藏在极深的阴影里，半边肩膀露在劣质咖啡的香味和阴沉的天光云影里：“可惜战争不会结束了。战争，就是死亡，法国佬。诗歌，就是我的墓碑。”   
“那可真是糟糕透顶。”弗朗西斯拧起细细的金色眉毛：““没有人能逃脱这种宿命吗，我的朋友？”   
“没有，弗朗西斯，我很确定没有。”   
他们身后，惨白的墙壁上脏兮兮地抹着革命党、无政府主义者和保皇派的口号；它们各用不同的颜色，互相抵对，好似一头头斗牛场上的公牛。   
十五分钟前这里还是街道。十五分钟后，枪声和惊惶的人群接踵而至。 

弗朗西斯从椅子上站起来。他在跳舞。   
是的，他确实在起舞。他用双足、十指、老迈的身躯和闪闪发亮的皮鞋，在空无一人的街道上起舞。他用紫罗兰色的眼睛、法国式浮华的词藻、夜间轻柔的低语和白日嘶哑的嗓音，在熙熙攘攘的废墟上起舞。

有一个青年发出嗤声，安东尼奥喃喃着祖父的诗。   
“他就在这里，他的文字，传唱在不识字的西班牙老人的嘴里；他的身姿，凝固在冰冷的灰色的街道上；他的眼睛，是落叶从秋天古老的树干上脱落……”   
他最喜欢跳探戈舞。老人中最年迈的一个说。他有幸逃过了战争、白色恐怖和文化封锁，从那个繁荣而腐朽的时代跨越到荒破然而新锐的今天。而在座的其他现代主义者的亲人，包括安东尼奥的父亲，都没能看到这一天。   
他的金发飘荡在空中。 

一九三八年，弗朗西斯的朋友死于一场战争带来的暴乱。   
四十年后，他接到一通电话，要他来参加诗人逝世四十周年的纪念活动。   
四十年后，他在巴黎，登上一辆梦中的马车。   
四十年后，他坐在他们最喜欢的西贝莱斯的街角，身旁是一双像蝴蝶憧憬花朵一样憧憬着死亡的绿眼睛。死亡把诗和舞蹈带回到他们身边。   
转身。仰首。扬臂。回头。他双眼微合。   
他迈出探戈舞的最后一步。蓦地转过头颈。仿佛在追寻。   
车奔驰在草原上。

巴黎人在他们的寝室里说话。

一个男孩撞上他的脊背。

夜间的里兹饭店灯火辉煌。

夜间的香榭丽舍大道因为恐惧德军的空袭无人点灯。 

一声枪响。   
没有舞伴的老人。


End file.
